


Imagine...

by firnae



Series: Fan Fic in Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Free Verse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firnae/pseuds/firnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please stay.</em>
</p>
<p>A quick fenhawke drabble from my tumblr, because the fenhawke feels are in abundance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine...

Imagine…

It is the early hours of the morning.

Hawke lies in bed, drifting in the space between asleep and awake.

They stretch and roll over, expecting the bed to be empty as it has been for the past three years.

Instead, they feel the presence of another body lying next to theirs.

Confused, they blink a few times to dispel the sleep from their eyes.

They lay there and watch the rise and fall of Fenris’s chest as he remains in a deep sleep.

They study how the elf’s white fringe falls across his forehead.

Memories of the night before come rushing back.

Lingering touches

Heat

Lips on skin

Hands on hips

Fingers entwined in hair

_Please stay._

Hawke smiles as the early morning light begins to filter through the curtains.

They slowly and gently place an arm around the elf and draw themself closer.

Fenris stirs slightly, mumbles something in his sleep, and folds into Hawke’s embrace.

Hawke closes their eyes, relaxing, feeling happier than they have been in years.

_“I’ve missed you.”_


End file.
